The Demoman/LordRemiem
Bio The Demoman is a scrumpy-swilling demolitions expert from the Scottish Highlands, and is one of the more versatile members of the team. A master of explosives, the Demoman strategically deals indirect and mid-range combat and massive splash damage. Armed with his Grenade Launcher and Stickybomb Launcher, the Demoman uses his only good eye and the knowledge of his surrounding environment for well-timed detonations that send enemies skyward, often in many pieces. Should anyone get past his explosive ordinance however, they will be shocked to learn the Demoman is extremely proficient at melee combat, being one of the deadliest melee classes in the game, with a variety of powerful melee unlocks in his arsenal. Class:Tactician Demoman's attacks against Blasters grant him Tactical Maneuvers. Infiltrators' attacks against Demoman allow them to counter-attack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Recruitment The Demoman can be recruited for 90 Command Points. Sniper: Ya' took in ya' team the best Demoman in the whole Highlands, mate! LEEEEET'S DO IIIIIT!!! Stats *Health: 3/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 2/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Eyelander' **Each defeated enemy grants 20% maximum health and a stack of Head **Head increases all stats **Has a chance to gain a stack of Head and 20% maximum health by attacking or being attacked by targets with Sticky Mines on them; 10% chance per stack of Sticky Mine *'A Whiff of the Old Brimstone' **Allied TF2 single-target attacks have a 50% chance to deploy a Sticky Mine (See L2 move) on the enemy **Can deploy maximum 8 Sticky Mines per time Attacks *Level 1: Loch-n-Load **Type: Ranged, Gun, Explosion **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Bleeding (Deals damage over time and whenever performing an offensive action; Can stack up to 3 times) **One enemy: Ravaged (Taxes extra damage from Bleeding) **One enemy: Shred (Applied to targets immune to Bleeding) (Reduces Defense; Can stack up to 3 times) **One enemy: Shrapnel (Applies Bleeding/Shred to other enemies) *Level 2: Scottish Resistance **Type: Ranged, Gun **Target: One enemy **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **One enemy: Sticky Mine (Explosive made of Potassium Chlorate; Can be detonated by Demoman only) *Level 2bis: KABLOOIE! **Type: Ranged, Explosion **Target: All enemies **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **All enemies: Detonate mines (Removes all Sticky Mines deployed on the enemies; Each one removes 8% of his target's maximum health) *Level 6: Cheers, mate! **Type: Debuff **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most Status effects) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Does not trigger follow-up attacks) **All enemies: Scottish Handshake ***7% chance to lose a turn per stack of Sticky Mine placed ***Removes a stack of Sticky Mine when this effect triggers ***''Note: i.e. if the first enemy has 4 Stickies, the second has 3 and the third has 1, the first enemy will have a 28% chance to lose his turn, the second a 21% chance and the last one a 7% chance. Also, if the first enemy loses a turn due to this effect, he will then have 3 Stickies.'' **''Note: Scottish Handshake lasts 2 Rounds. *Level 9: Ullapool Caber **''I'm a grim bloody fable, with an unhappy bloody end!'' **Type: Explosion, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Exploits Bleeding (Deals extra damage against Bleeding targets) **Special: Hemorragic Attack (Triggers all stacks of Bleeding) **Special: Decapitation (Consumes all stacks of Head to increase damage dealt) Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Big Guns': Heroes with Big Guns *'Bloodlust': Heroes with attacks that cause bleeding *'Bombs Away': Heroes who use explosives *'British Invasion': Heroes from the United Kingdom *'Brothers of Weapon°': Demoman and Soldier *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 team *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Alternate Outfit: Robo-Demoman *Class: Tactician (32 CP) or Blaster (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians